Grease is the Word
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: This is a bunch of drabbles using the songs from the Grease soundtrack. I hope you like.


Grease: Frankie Valli

It was the at the late movie marathon that Allanna West had first seen the movie Grease. From the first time she heard the words. Grease is the word is the word that you heard it's got groove it's got feeling. She was hooked on this movie. There wasn't a day after that you wouldn't hear her singing silently her favorite lines of that very first song of the movie. Grease is the word.

Summer Nights: John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John

"Tell me more," sang the understudy for one of the pink ladies, "tell me more. Like did he have a car?"

Allanna was trying out for her summer musical which just so happened to be Grease. She was going out for the part of Sandy. They were practicing the song Summer Nights.

"Summer dreams ripped at the seams," sang Allanna and the boy who trying out for Danny, "but oh. Those summer nights!"

"Tell me more. Tell me more," sang the background singers.

Hopelessly Devoted to You: Olivia Newton-John

Allanna could never understand how someone could be as devoted to someone who treated them the way Danny treated Sandy. She just didn't get it. It sound so horrible to be so hopelessly devoted to a guy who didn't show the same feeling back. But every time she watched the show she sang along with Sandy. Even when it came to Hopelessly Devoted to You.

You're the One that I Want: John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John

Allanna hoped one of these days that she would get to enjoy the feeling of knowing that she was just as wanted as Sandy was by Danny. Someone who would change how they acted for you. That was what Danny had done for Sandy. It was so romantic. And so was the way they sang "You're the One that I want." to each other. She hoped she would be to get that feeling some day.

Sandy: John Travolta

It was a Sunday evening at the drive in. Yes they still exist you just have to know where to find one. So were was I. Yes. It was Sunday evening at the drive in when when the sad figure of Johnny West walked over to his car alone. He had gone to the drive in with his girlfriend. I bet you can guess her name. If you guessed Sandy your right. Well him and Sandy had gotten into a fight and she had called her mom to pick her up. Poor Johnny thought as he sat there by himself, "Sandy can't you see I'm in misery." He had been planning to pop the question to her that night after the movie.

It's Raining on Prom Night: Cindy Bullens

This was a strange happening. It was like magic. Allanna had been listening to her music before getting ready for prom. The last song she had actually listened to was the song It's Raining on Prom Night. When she and her boyfriend walked out the door she saw it had indeed been raining on prom night.

She giggled to herself. Her boyfriend turned to her and asked, "What's up?"

"It's raining on prom night," she sang, "oh what should I do. It's raining on prom night."

"Ok," said her boyfriend as he helped her into the car. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Blue Moon: Sha-Na-Na

"Blue moon you saw me standing alone without a dream in my heart without a love of my own," sang lead of the band that the prom commitee had hired. It was part of the prom where the prom king and queen danced. Allanna and her boyfriend had been named prom king and queen and they chose to dance to this song.

Those Magic Changes: Sha-Na-Na

Johnny had been asked by his sister to be chaperone for the prom. He had willingly said he would. He would do anything for his kid sis. Then he found out that Sandy was going to be there as well. He wasn't pleased but he had promised his sister so he went. Sandy walked over to him.

"Care to dance?" she asked him hopefully.

"Sure," said Johnny.

Allanna walked over to the person in charge of the music and asked that they play the song Johnny and Sandy first danced to. It was Those Magic Changes by the Sha-Na-Na's. And indeed the song was right from that moment on their relationship had changed and back to the way it was before all thanks to Allanna.

Hound Dog: Sha-Na-Na

"You ain't nothing but a hound dog. Howling all the time," sang the lead singer. "You ain't nothing but a hound dog. Howling all the time. You ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine."

Allanna started to laugh at that. She always laughed at that song. It was sort of funny in a way.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen," called the lead singer as the song ended. "We'll be taking a little break. Be back in five minutes."

Born to Hand Jive: Sha-Na-Na

The music became fast pace as the lead singer put a cd on during the break.

"It's time to Hand Jive," called Johnny. "Born to hand jive baby. Born to hand jive baby. Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Born to hand jive."

"Those are the only words he knows in that song," said Allanna to Sandy.

Both girls walked off rolling their eyes.

Tears on my Pillow: Sha-Na-Na

"Tears on my pillow. Tears in my heart over you," sang the lead singer. As the couples once more slow danced to the band that was hired. Allanna never could stand this song. It was so slow and moody. She liked fast paced music. Oh well. It did make good dancing music though.

Mooning: Louis St. Louis & Cindy Bullens

Everyone started to laugh. Allanna looked around. "What's going on?" she asked.

"One of the guys playing the T-Birds in the musical Grease thought that they'd pull the same prank as in the play," said her friend Mirax. "You know the one that came after the Hand Jive song."

She looked over and sure enough there were the three T-Birds mooning everyone.

Allanna chuckled to herself. "That sure brings an all new meaning to the word Mooning."

There are Worse Things I Could Do: Stockard Channing

Mirax Jeffers had a reputation for being fast. But everyone knew she had a boyfriend who she loved as well. Other guys though didn't quite care about this fact. But then again there were worse thing she could do then go with a boy or two. Even though the neighborhood things she's trashy and no good. There were worse things she could from this point forward she wasn't going to do those things. She was a changed girl.

Freddy, My Love: Cindy Bullens

"Freddy, My Love," said Mirax as she sat down next to her boyfriend Fred. They had been dating for about four years now.

He smiled over at her. "Yes, my darling Mirax," said Fred taking her hand.

"What did you ever see in a girl like me?" She took his hand and pulled him on to the dance floor.

"Well. I saw the potential that no one else was able to see." He knelt down in the middle of the dance floor and pulled out a ring. "Mirax Jeffers will you marry me."

"Yes."

We Go Together: John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John

It was finally the day of graduation. Everyone was excited. Johnny had proposed to Sandy prom night as well. And Fred and Mirax were making wedding plans for after graduation. Some time during the summer. Allanna smiled as her friends and brother graduated. She had another year left in high school. But they all still had each other and one musical. She smiled to herself as she thought the whole entire lyrics to We Go Together in her head.


End file.
